


hush, it's okay

by Brill (HalfLight)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Overwhelmed Xander, Skinship, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time doesn't go quite as planned.  Ryoma doesn't mind.  Based off a headcanon written by Tumblr user <a href="acepalindrome.tumblr.com">acepalindrome</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush, it's okay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208954) by acepalindrome. 



> [You can find the original prompt here!](http://acepalindrome.tumblr.com/post/142328708238/so-how-about-xander-crying-during-sex-and-maybe)

“Xander?”   
  
Xander doesn’t open his eyes, clawing at Ryoma’s back as the other still.  “‘m fine,” he says, trying to keep his voice steady despite the the lump that makes it sound so small.  “Ryoma - just - ”  
  
Ryoma shifts, lifting himself up onto his elbows to look him in the eyes.  Xander throws an arm over his face and sniffles, curling the fingers of his other hand in the silken sheets.  
  
"Xander, what’s wrong? Xan - here, look at me.  Shh.”  
  
Ryoma pulls his arms away and pulls out.  Xander’s legs tighten, trying to keep their bodies joined, but it’s too late.  The mood withers, and Ryoma’s running his hands over Xander’s body, ducking between his legs as though looking for something.  
  
“I’m sorry, Xander - I did my best to be gentle, I promise - ”  
  
“No,” Xander blurts out, sniffing again.  “M’not hurt.  S-sorry, just…” he starts, and can’t find it in him to finish.  
  
He can’t seem to find the words to describe the way the moonlight seems to make everything glow, or how the heat of the bonfire fore the celebration of their victory over Anakos still burns on his skin. He can’t put to voice the welcome warmth of Ryoma’s body as they stumbled away, into Xander’s tent, pulling each other to the cot with breathless laughter.  Nor can he describe what he felt when Ryoma held him close, the way their hands trembled as they undressed one another, the joyous feeling when Ryoma slid into him.  
  
He can’t find the words and now he’s ruined everything.  
  
He shuts his eyes and takes a few steadying breaths, trying not to think about what a mess he’s made of things.  
  
He jolts when warm arms wrap around him from behind, and he starts as Ryoma pulls him down, settling himself against the pillows and pulling Xander to rest against his chest.  “I get it,” Ryoma says, kissing his temple.  “It was a pretty long day for both of us.”  
  
Xander twists in his arms, draping his top half over Ryoma and pressing his cheek to his lover’s chest.  “Can we…”  
  
Not tonight.”  Ryoma chuckles, kissing his forehead.  “I am more than happy to stay with you, though.”  
  
“For how long?”  
  
Ryoma bites his lip, and laughter ripples through his chest.  Xander lifts his head to look at Ryoma when gentle fingers grace the curve of his face drawing him into a kiss that tastes of sunshine and the promise of spring.  
  
“For as long as you’ll have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
